


i'll never grow up

by georgiehensley



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy is the man who refuses to grow up. Seth is a pirate who's greedy and power-hungry. As expected, the two don't really get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off something from last night's Late Night episode, @meredithdraper wrote a Pirate AU that featured Seth and Jimmy, and for some reason, all I could think about during and after reading it was how a Peter Pan AU would go for these two. So, I wrote one.
> 
> Title's actually taken from a song I remember from Peter Pan Live (and is probably from the musical itself), called "I Won't Grow Up".

“Don’t you think you’re too old for this?” Seth asks, watching the green-clad brunet float through the air, flying over him, his glowing little sidekick following in his path.

“No one’s ever too old in Neverland.” The b— _man_ calls back, coming to a stop and letting himself land on his feet, right on the deck of Seth’s ship. He crosses his arms over his chest before speaking again. “Don’t _you_ think you’re too _young_ to be this grouchy?” Seth shakes his head, jaw clenching.

“In the real world, you would be a _failure_ ,” He says. “Don’t you want to be something worthwhile?”

“And stealing things from children is worthwhile?” Jimmy asks. Seth shakes his head, glancing away from him. “Besides, this _isn’t_ the real world, anyway – we can be whatever we want to be. What’s the one thing _you’ve_ always wanted to be?” Seth glances back at him.

“Successful.” He says. “Rich. Powerful.” Jimmy takes a step back, watching the annoyed expression on Seth’s face quickly turn angry.

“Well, uh, sorry ‘bout that.” Jimmy says, already a few feet above the deck. “Guess I’ll just be on my way.” And with that, he’s gone, flying right over Seth’s head while the older of the two glares at him. It’s only when Jimmy’s completely out of Seth’s sight that he realizes that the other man’s sidekick is still there, floating right by Seth’s head, close enough for him to see her small face, and – are those blue eyes?

“What do you want, pixie?” He asks. The blonde fairy crosses her arms over her chest, shaking her head. She then flies out of Seth’s line of sight, before flying into his back, giving him a shove that’s a little to strong for a woman of her size. After that, she returns to her previous spot in front of his face.

“Ah, what was _that_ for?” Seth asks. The fairy says something, but Seth can’t understand, only hearing a light twinkling sound. He knows she can see the confusion on his face, because he sees her sigh, before flying off. _What was_ that _all about,_ he thinks to himself. He shakes his head, heading for his quarters, stopping when he sees something lying on the deck.

A feather. A bright, red feather, one that he feels he’s seen before. For a moment in his mind, he sees that man-boy, the one who’s always in green, with a hat on, one with that same feather attached to it. For a split second, Seth thinks the discarded (or fallen) feather means something, is a _sign_ of something, but he shrugs it off, letting the feather float back down to the deck as he walks away from it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm kind of a fast typer. Also, when I have fanfic ideas that tend to be kind of long (and sometimes split into multiple parts), I usually write all or most of them down in one night because otherwise, I tend to lose my train of thought or just lose my inspiration.
> 
> So, yeah, I might've already written another two parts to this. Or, mini-sequels, really. Like what I did with the Blaine/Barry thing. Three separate drabbles all in the same 'verse. (But in this case, they /should/ be read in order.)

“What do you want?” Jimmy asks softly, Amy sitting on his pillow while he tries to fall asleep. She says something, also speaking softly as not to wake the Lost Boys.

“Why would I want to go back to Seth?” Jimmy says, questioning Amy’s comment. “He’s nothing but a big meany. Really, he’s basically just the human version of a grumpy little cat.” Amy speaks again, and Jimmy’s eyebrows go up, but he shakes his head, shutting his eyes.

“Seth would never like me.” He says. “He only sees me as immature. A child. A pest.” Amy shakes her head, beginning to feel bad. _That’s not true,_ she wants to say. _He loves you._ But she knows Jimmy would never believe her. As it is, he’s probably still mad at her for ‘losing’ the feather on his hat. But she had to do it. There was no other option, really. Sighing, she speaks again.

“I’m not going back there.” Jimmy says, turning over onto his opposite side as if to make a point. “Never again.” Amy sighs again. _Fine,_ she thinks. _If I can’t bring you to Seth, then I’ll bring Seth to you._

 

Getting a pirate back to Jimmy’s hideout is impossible. Still, Seth doesn’t understand her, nor does he bother to even try, only attempting to flick her away like she’s nothing more than a pesky little fly. She hates it. She absolutely hates it.

But she doesn’t give up. Well, she does, for the most part, but in a way, she doesn’t. She knows Seth and Jimmy are meant to be, and she’s confident that they’ll realize it too. Soon, hopefully, ‘cause she’s so tired of waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't feel like waiting to put the third part up, so, here.
> 
> Sorry the ending's a little rushed, maybe I'll write another part to make up for that...
> 
> Maybe.

The mass of a pirate ship makes a good hideout, Jimmy’s come to realize. For the past couple days, he’s snuck out long after bedtime, when everyone – including Amy, luckily – is asleep. Yes, the place he heads to is Seth’s pirate ship, and sure, it’s not exactly the smartest place to go, but he’s come to enjoy being there. At night, there’s no one around, everyone on the ship asleep as well. And staying up on the mass as opposed to on the deck is best because it doesn’t do anything – doesn’t make noise, doesn’t rock the ship – it’s perfect.

But one night in particular, Jimmy’s surprised to see Seth standing on the deck, staring out towards the sea. Jimmy still goes to his usual spot on the mass, just watching Seth from afar, but he’s disappointed to realize that somehow, his secret’s gotten out.

“I know you’re up there.” Seth says without even glancing at Jimmy. “I know you’ve gone up there for the past week.” When he doesn’t hear anything land on the deck, he sighs. “You can come down now.” Then, when he hears the soft sound of Jimmy’s feet hitting the deck, he turns around.

“So?” Jimmy says. “No one ever said I was banned from here.” Seth shakes his head, glancing towards the ground before meeting Jimmy’s eyes.

“Good point.” He says. “Look, James, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately.”

“About?” Jimmy asks when Seth takes a long pause.

“You.” Seth answers. “And how you fly all the time, helping out these orphaned boys, and always acting just like them – a child.” Jimmy tenses.

“If you’re trying to hurt my feelings, I’ll just go.” He says, beginning to float above the deck.

“No.” Seth says, rushing towards him, grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him back down. “I, uh… I’ll make this quick. I want what you have, Jimmy. A bubbly, childlike personality. Adored by just about everyone you meet. It’s not fair, and sure, it’s not what I’ve always been desiring, but it’s what seems to be more appreciated around here.” Jimmy only stares at him, his gaze flickering for a moment down to where Seth still grips onto his wrist. Noticing this, the older man lets go. “Most of all, I want you. I want someone who can bring out some fun, childish side out of me. I know there’s one somewhere inside of me, but I haven’t been able to find it for years. I haven’t had _fun_ in years. I haven’t met someone who makes me as happy as you do in _years_.” Jimmy blinks.

“I… I make you happy?” He asks. Seth sighs.

“Yes.” He admits. “You do. You always have.” Jimmy smiles, a blush tinting his cheeks.

“You know what _I’ve_ always wanted?” He says. Seth shakes his head. “A kiss.”

“I don’t have a thimble nearby, um,” Seth says, cut off by Jimmy’s giggling.

“No, Seth,” He says, and the older man is caught off guard by the use of his first name. “A real kiss.”

“Oh.” Seth says. “O-okay.” Jimmy sighs, hesitating for a moment before bringing his hands up to Seth’s face, pulling him forward, pressing their lips together. It’s a bit awkward at first, with Jimmy not really knowing how to kiss, and Seth not really knowing what to do with his hands. But they figure it out eventually, with Seth’s hands resting against Jimmy’s waist, the younger of the two figuring out how to perfectly slot their lips together. When the two eventually pull away, they both giggle.

“That was… fun.” Jimmy says, still giggling.

“Yeah, it was.” Seth says.

“We should try it again sometime.” Jimmy says. Seth smiles, shaking his head.

“Or now.” He says. Jimmy smiles as well, before kissing him again.


End file.
